Georgina Dowling
Georgie was a recurring character who first appeared in the first episode of the eighth season of . Early History According to Georgie, she was driving home with her friend who was way too drunk to drive. Georgie was also drunk and had reached for her phone when she got in a car accident. Both girls died - Georgie's friend instantly but Georgie only died for a few moments. She saw a mystical symbol while she was there, and instantly knew that she was going to hell. When she returned she had a tattoo of the same mystical symbol. Georgie said that she was in hell for a few moments. After the accident, Georgie served time in prison for vehicular manslaughter. While in prison, she educated herself on Hell and has a self-proclaimed PhD in the subject. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight In Hello, Brother, Georgie was trying to discover a secret location inside the cave located in The Armory's vault. She found a secret entrance and the previous lair of Sybil. Georgie, Alaric and Dorian tried to explore the secret location where they found treasures and the skeleton of a dead man. In Today Will Be Different, In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, In An Eternity of Misery, Georgie tried to steal a book in Alaric's house when she was caught by Seline. She returned to The Armory and closed Alaric in the vault and injected vervain on Stefan. She called Seline and asked her why she forced her to do that. Later she sent a message from Sybil and Seline killed her in the end. Georgie woke up as a ghost and was dragged to oblivion. Personality Georgie is witty, fun and light-hearted. She likes to joke around despite her work being a serious topic. When she was younger she accidentally killed her best friend in a car accident and ever since has carried around an overwhelming sense of guilt and regret over it. Georgie can be noted to be extremely intelligent and driven. When she commits to something she sees it through no matter what. Physical Appearance Georgie has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is tall and slender with an athletic physique. She has only been seen in very casual clothing such as tank tops and jeans, and sometimes a relaxed jacket. Her hair is always pulled back in a ponytail and has yet to be seen down. Appearances Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' Name * Georgie can be a feminine or masculine name. The name comes from English origin and can be an diminutive form of Georgia or George. The meaning of the name is "tiller of the soil" or "farmer". http://www.behindthename.com/name/georgie Trivia *She served time in prison for vehicular manslaughter after indirectly killing her best friend in a car accident. *She believes that when she dies, she will go to hell (for an eternity) for killing her best friend. **This could perhaps be the same place where Katherine Pierce, Vicki Donovan, Silas and all other ghosts were sent after being sucked into oblivion when the Other Side collapsed, though this has not been confirmed yet, as Georgie was sucked into darkness like their spirits were. Quotes Gallery 801-021-Georgie.png 801-025-Dorian-Georgie.png 801-033-Dorian-Georgie.png 801-042~Dorian-Georgie.png 801-058~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-030~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-032-Alaric-Georgie.png 802-033~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-043~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-045-Georgie.png 802-061~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-063~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-065~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-100~Alaric-Georgie.png 803-039~Alaric-Georgie.png 803-051-Georgie.png 803-078~Alaric-Georgie.png 803-080-Georgie.png 803-097-Georgie.png 804-014~Stefan~Alaric-Georgie.png 804-017~Stefan~Alaric-Georgie.png 804-035-Georgie~Seline.png 804-036-Georgie~Seline.png 804-038-Georgie~Seline.png 804-069-Georgie-Sybil.png 804-071-Georgie~Sybil.png 804-086-Georgie~Seline.png 804-115-Georgie~Seline.png 804-117-Georgie~Seline.png 804-118-Georgie.png 804-120-Georgie.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased